


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, Sexsomnia, kuroo feels guilty because off his disorder, lev doesnt care and loves him no mater what, technically first fic, the one night stand is w/ a different person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wonders if it actually some weird form of dysphoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, lazy fic. I’m just trying to get myself back into gear so I started w/ some kurolev
> 
> Don’t be fooled by the title this fic is mostly kurolev fluff. It’s just referencing Kuroo sleep disorder:nREM arousal parasomnia or sexsomnia. It comes in various forms but basically it’s like sleep walking but w/ sex. It’s a serious disorder which is why this fic isn’t actually sexual. Sorry guys.
> 
> Kuroo is afab nonbinary male in this fic btw.

Kuroo wonders if it actually some weird form of dysphoria.

He wakes up in a comfy bed with fluffy warm comforters and pillows so soft it feels like angels filled them with their own feathers (which is kinda creepy when Kuroo really thinks about it.)  
  
He knows immediately that he’s not in his home where a old used mattress lies with worn pillows and plush blankies he’s collected over time. He looks over to his side to see a handsome young man who looks to be around in his 20s. Kuroo stares blankly at him.

Kuroo barely remembers what happened the night before. He remembers falling asleep and that’s it. Suddenly he’s here in some random dudes bed.

The man is still asleep and Kuroo ponders if he should explain the situation or simply leave there. Kuroo decides that it might be easier if the man saw it as a one night stand. Tokyo was a big place, it wasn’t like they were gonna see each other again.

That’s what he told himself the other times this happened.

The man wakes up alone. He sighs. Cats really do live in a world of their own.

øøø

Kuroo comes home a loud “KUROO-SAN” and sudden tackle hug. He laughs sarcastically before kicking Lev in the shin.

“Ouch!” Lev cries nursing his newly bruised leg.

“I told you stop doing that.” Kuroo says as he kicks off his shoes. He looks at Lev curled up in a ball. “Stop whining.”

“But it hu–rts,” Lev whines. Kuroo chuckles and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m making breakfast. What do you want?”

“I want pancakes!” Lev jumps up immediately and rushes into the kitchen before Kuroo. Kuroo follows after. When he gets to the kitchen he puts on a frilly pink apron which was a gag gift from B(r)okuto and gets out the ingredients to make pancakes.

“Do you want strawberries in the pancakes or just on them?”

“In them please!”

Kuroo sifts all the dry ingredients into the bowl and pours the milk in before stirring. He pours the batter into a condiments bottle and gets to work. By the time he’s done he’s created a cute little strawberry lion.

“Lev can you set the table up please?”

“Aye aye captain!” Lev grabs two small plates with a common flower design on them, “hey Kuroo did you end up sleeping with some random dude again?”

Kuroo walks over with the syrup.

“Yeah.”

“Did you go drinking with Bokuto-san last night?”

“I dunno. I don’t remember.” Lev nods understandingly. He pours too much syrup on his pancakes like always.

“Don’t forget to take your meds today.”

“I won’t.”

Kuroo can’t help but think about his disorder. Everytime he woke up in a stranger's bed he felt guilt settle in his stomach. He had already discussed this with Lev and Lev encouraged and helped him every time. But no matter what Lev said he couldn’t get rid of the twisting feeling in his pit. Even when Lev said he was okay with Kuroo sometimes finding himself with other men he still couldn’t help the feeling that had deeply betrayed something special.

“HEEEY! You’re overthinking.” Lev whines at him. Kuroo snaps out of his train of thought and laughs.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Tetsurou I get it!” Lev’s forgiveness feels like it extends out to Kuroo’s feelings too and Kuroo can’t help but feel like the most loved man in the world.

After they wash their dishes they sit on the couch and cuddle.

“Tetsu.”

“Mm?”

“I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too Lev.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like kuroo probably matures a whole bunch in the future and he comes off as like super super chill. lev also matures but he still retains a sort of childishness. same lev, same.
> 
> this is somewhere in the future idk when. they're like in their 20s now


End file.
